Soy Fuego
by alecita122
Summary: Hay personas que tienen super poderes, otras no. De pronto, personas con poderes empiezan a desaparecer y la tensión crece entre aquellos que tienen y no poderes. La pandilla navega por un mundo donde tener poderes no significa que es estarás a salvo. [SuperPowers AU]
1. Chapter 1

Estas corriendo por el bosque, y puedes oír los quejidos de los zombis lentamente arrastrándose detrás de ti. Hay más de los que anticipaste en la abandonada escuela, que es el porqué del que estás ahí. Rayos, en serio necesitas esos suministros.

Claro que sí, te tropiezas, porque hay una raíz saliéndose del suelo que no viste, y de pronto los zombis están encima de ti.

"Hey, B, ¡Levántate!" uno de ellos grita.

Espera, ¿qué? ¿Por qué un zombie—

Sientes que algo te hace cosquilla en la nariz, y tus ojos se abren para revelarte que no estás en un apocalipsis zombis. Estas en Ooo, en la cafetería, donde aparentemente te quedaste dormida.

Phoebe, Jake y Lady están mirándote. Phoebe y Jake con asombro y Lady con preocupación. Aparentemente, había sido Phoebe la que te había hecho cosquillas en la nariz, porque sus manos están cerca de ti, y las deja caer tan pronto se da cuenta que estas despierta.

"¿Estas bien, Bonnibel?" Lady pregunto. Tu sientes que ella está realmente preocupada por ti, porque, bueno, tienes poderes empáticos. Si, tu eres una de esas personas con super poderes (o, simplemente, 'supers', es lo que la mayoría de las personas usan al referirte a ti). Tú sabes que Lady está preocupada de ti, porque es la tercera vez en la semana en que te quedas accidentalmente dormida durante el almuerzo.

"Si, estoy bien" respondiste. "Solo son los parciales. He estado estudiando toda la noche"

"Si necesitas ayuda estudiando, dímelo" Phoebe dijo antes de darle un mordisco a su manzana. "He sido asistente en la mayoría de las clases que llevas este año."

"Si, deja que Phoebe te ilumine", dijo Jake antes de reírse. Phoebe solo rodo los ojos y Lady gruño.

"¿Debes hacer chiste acerca de mis poderes todos los días?" Phoebe pregunto, pero estaba sonriendo y eso te indico que no estaba molesta.

Jake asintió. "Claro. Si no me burlara de que generas fuero/electricidad, ¿Quién lo haría?"

"Puedo chamusquear tu cerebro ahora mismo, si quieres," Phoebe sonrió. "Tus plantas no hacen mucho, ¿no es así?"

"Hey, sabes que puedo manipular todo lo que es orgánico, no solo plantas. De todos modos, Lady está aquí así que ella me puede arreglar en poco tiempo," se apoyó en Lady, quien, de hecho, puede manipular la salud. Y generar un campo de fuerza, pero no todos saben eso.

Puedes sentir que las emociones de Lady se disparan un poco. Tú sabes que es por Jake. Sonríes para ti misma, preguntándote cuando se darán cuenta que se atraen mutuamente.

Coges tu bandeja vacía de comida y coges la de los demás antes de pararte y botar la basura en el basurero. Sabes que la discusión se ha vuelto algo sombría cuando puedes sentir que el aura de todos cambia a algo más serio cuando vuelves.

"¿Crees que harán algo para mantener el campus a salvo?" Jake pregunto cuando te sentabas. Estaba apoyado sobre sus codos en la mesa y su mentón sobre sus manos, con una expresión seria en su cara. El tema ha cambiado a lo que exactamente pensabas. En tu mente flashes de los titulares que habías leído en la mañana en tu computadora.

TRES MUERTOS A MANOS DE SUPERS

FAMILIA CON PODERES ACLAMA HABER SIDO ATACADOS POR RADICALES EN SU CASA, AUN EN ESTADO CRITICO

OTROS DOS SUPERS DESAPARECIDOS, POLICIA AUN INVESTIGANDO LAS DESAPARICIONES

Todo empezó cuando personas con poderes empezaron a desaparecer. No como huyendo o dejando la ciudad, sino siendo secuestrados y desapareciendo. Al principio pensaron que era una coincidencia, pero parecía que solo los supers eran sus objetivos. La policía no parecía estar investigando, y nada realmente aparecía en los titulares. Un grupo de supers lo tomaron en sus manos e irrumpieron en la estación de policías, demandando que iniciaran la investigación de personas desaparecidas y que los tomaran con seriedad. Los no-supers vieron esto como una amenaza y la tensión era alta. Ahora parecía que una pequeña guerra se estaba armando, y nadie, especialmente supers, se veían a salvo.

"Claro que lo harán, Jake" Lady respondió. "Es su deber con los estudiantes. No pueden dejar que las personas lastimen a otras"

"Si, bueno, como somos un grupo pequeño, me pregunto si en verdad se lo toman en serio" Jake murmuro entre sus manos.

Fuera de la mesa, Jake parecía tenso. Tú sabes que es porque a él lo solían molestar y oprimir. Lo puedes leer muy bien. De hecho, puedes leer a todo en la mesa muy bien, porque han sido amigos por más de un año y son realmente cercanos. Ellos ni siquiera necesitan proyectar sus sentimientos para que los captes sin tener que tocarlos físicamente.

"Estoy segura que estaremos bien mientras no vagueemos solos." Lady dijo, colocando sus manos sobre los antebrazos de Jake, causando que bajara las manos y la mirará. "Pasaremos por esto. Como siempre lo hacemos."

Jake empezó a sentirse calmado, porque en su mente se reemplazó el temor con amor. Tu sabes que aun esta incomodo en su mente, pero en eso no estaba enfocado ahora.

"Estoy seguro que tienes razón, Lady." Jake sonrío.

Tu celular sonó, recordándote que debes ir a clase en los próximos 5 minutos.

"¿Clases?" Phoebe pregunto.

Asientes. "Si. Historia de los Supers"

"Te acompaño, mi clase en esa dirección también," Phoebe sonríe y las dos se levantan y les dicen adiós a Jake y Lady antes de pasar por la lluvia. Había estado lloviendo desde temprano, y al menos ahora ya no había necesidad de usar un paraguas.

"Escuche que lo peor de la tormenta será esta noche," Phoebe dijo, con un dejo de preocupación.

Suspiras. "Fantástico"

"¿Me llamaras si tienes algún problema en tu departamento?" Phoebe pregunto.

La miras y asientes, "Sé que mi complejo de apartamentos está un poco viejo, pero estoy segura de que estaré bien. Si algo sucede, serás la primera a quien llame."

"¡Hey! ¡FP! ¡Bubblegum!"

Las dos voltean cuando ven a Finn acercarse corriendo hacia ustedes, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Phoebe rodo los ojos. "¿Qué quieres, Finn?"

Él no está desanimado por la falta de emoción de Phoebe por verlo. "Va a ver una gran fiesta este Viernes y pensé invitarlas lindas—"

"Pensé en invitarlas a las dos y sus amigos ¡porque va a ser la mejor fiesta de todas!"

"Gracias, Finn" dices. "Tengo que ir a clase, pero pensare en eso"

Finn asiente. "Está bien. Bueno, ¡las veré a las dos ahí!"

Él se voltea y se va corriendo, probablemente para buscar otro grupo de personas para invitarlos. Phoebe rodo los ojos y las dos continuaron caminando.

Puedes sentir lo molesta que esta Phoebe. "No es tan malo."

"¡No tan malo! ¿Recuerdas cuando en su última fiesta empezaron a lanzar personas a la piscina? Estaba helando, no estoy segura como no terminaron con hipotermia"

Te ríes ante el recuerdo. Cuando salieron de la piscina parecían perros mojados.

"Prefiero quedarme y ver ," admites.

"Bueno yo prefiero ver Star Wars, pero creo que acepto Dr. Who" Phoebe dice

Ruedas los ojos y la empujas. La fuerza no la mueve del todo, claro, pero la intención cuenta.

"Haremos una pijamada. Invita a Jake y Lady, haz un poco de popcorn. Y votemos por lo que veremos" dices.

"Suena genial para mí," Phoebe asiente y las dos dejan de caminar porque deben separarse. Ella te da un abrazo de oso y puedes decir que hay algo como un amor profundo ahí aunque hace lo mejor que puede para ocultártelo.

Solían salir, pero te diste cuenta que no funcionaría para ti. Phoebe entendió, y estaba intentando lo mejor que podía, pero obviamente aun habían sentimientos ahí.

Las dos se separaron y Phoebe te sonrío, "Aun quedamos para mañana, ¿no Bubblegum?"

Tu mente se queda en blanco pero recuerdas de lo que está hablando. "La Arena. Claro que estaré ahí. Es nuestro ritual semanal."

Caminas hacia la clase y esperas que una muralla de emociones choque contigo, y lo hace, pero es diferente a lo que esperabas. Personas cuchichean las unas con las otras y tú te sientas en el asiento de adelante para darte cuenta que el profesora no está en su escritorio donde normalmente esta.

"Bien clase, siéntense" la asistente, Betty, les dice. La clase se calla, esperando que continúe la explicación de porqué el profesora no está presente. Puedes sentir que Betty está un poco nerviosa y preocupada, y eso te provoca lo mismo también.

"El Profesor Lemongrab no pudo venir hoy, así que hoy será un poco diferente a lo planeado. Les he mandado por correo sus parejas para el próximo proyecto. Recuerden que deben crear una presentación y enseñarla en clase acerca de cualquier tema que se les ha dado. Cada presentación debe durar alrededor de 10 minutos. En tres semanas cada grupo lo presentaran, así que todo debe estar listo para esa fecha. Esto contará como su parcial."

"Porque el profesor está ausente yo he decidido que cada grupo usara el tiempo de clase para conocerse y empezar su investigación. Por favor revisen sus correos y diríjanse hacia la biblioteca para empezar"

La clase se da cuenta que termino de hablar y todos sacan sus teléfonos o computadoras para ver con quienes los habían emparejado.

Suspiras y sacas tu celular de tu bolsillo y abres tu email.

No.

No no no no no. La chica con la que nunca deberías trabajar.

Marceline Abadder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno espero que les este gustando este nuevo fict.**

 **Ya termine parciales asi que tendre un plazo de dos semanas para escribir la mayoria de los capitulos que pueda (antes que me llene de trabajos de nuevo)**

 **No se olviden de dejarme reviews que hará que publique mas rapido :3**

 **Intentare publicar aunque sea una vez a la semana, pero viendo como vamos se podria acelerar ;D**

 **Falta poco para conocer los poderes de todos :P**

* * *

"Oh mierda" murmuras, cerrando los ojos. Tal vez cuando los abras de nuevo el nombre en el email será diferente. ¿Lo estas imaginando, no?

Equivocada.

La verdad es que poco conoces a Marceline. Siempre entra a clase tarde, y se sienta atrás y trata de ser invisible. Pero cuando un profesor intenta que todos participen, lo cual es difícil, cada respuesta que da es sarcástica y ruda.

Además Phoebe había sido asistente en algunas de sus clases, y por lo que describía podía llegar a ser una verdadera pesadilla. Cuando se ponía a trabajar era arrogante e irrespetuosa. Obviamente no quería llevarse bien con otros. Ahora, por culpa de este estúpido proyecto, tienes que intentar y trabajar con ella, porque no hay forma que lo termines tu sola. Además, deben hacer la presentación juntas.

Esperas a que todos salgan antes de pararte y ver a Marceline aun sentada en la última mesa, mirándose las uñas. Caminas cerca y la ves por primera vez, hasta ahora habías intentado ignorarla y evitar el contacto visual.

 _Wow. Es realmente hermosa,_ piensas para ti misma, antes de mover la cabeza. _No es el punto Bubblegum._

"Uh, hey" dices mientras caminas. "Tú debes ser Marceline"

Marceline perezosamente mira hacia donde estas, claramente aburrida. "¿Debo serlo?"

Te contienes de rodar los ojos y suspirar. Sip, esto será difícil.

"Soy Bonnibel Bubblegum" estiras tu mano, esperando que la chica tenga por lo menos algo de modales.

Te mira como si deberías estar bromeando, en vez de sacudir tu mano, asiente. "Bueno, es un placer, princesa." Bueno, al menos no está siendo tan sarcástica.

"Ustedes dos, ¿no estarán teniendo problemas, no?" Betty les dice desde el escritorio

"Claro que no" dices al mismo tiempo que Marceline dice, "Si."

"Bueno, les sugiero a las dos que avancen antes que el Profesor se entere que no pueden seguir instrucciones" Betty les responde, y puedes ver que Marceline está más enojada contigo. De hecho, no estas segura que se hubieran referido a ti.

Marceline suspira y recoge su mochila antes de seguirte fuera del salón. Sacas tu celular y re-lees el email, aun cuando te sentaste en tu sitio y lo memorizaste mientras otras parejas se dirigían a la biblioteca. "Nuestro tema es Disturbios Oscuros" anuncias.

Cuando la miras, ves que ella no te está prestando atención. Lo esperabas, pero al menos podría intentar no caminar tan rápido para que pudieras seguirla. Ella es como 5 cm más alta que tú. ¿Cómo puede ser tan rápida?

"¿Me estas escuchando?" preguntas cuando no te responde.

"Sucede que tengo oídos," Marceline responde. "Y suelen funcionar."

No puedes evitar bufar frustrada esta vez. Honestamente, ¿qué has hecho para molestarla? No dices nada más por el resto de la caminata porque tú sabes que probablemente no te vaya a responder de todos modos.

Cuando entras a la biblioteca, Marceline inmediatamente se dirige hacia una de las mesas de atrás y se sienta, sacando un libro de su mochila. La sigues y cuando ves que sus planes es quedarse sentada leyendo el libro, te frustras un poco.

"Así que, nos toca disturbios oscuros" repites

"Tú lo has dicho," Marceline responde, volteando la hoja.

"Eso significa que debemos investigar. Acerca de los disturbios," tratas de controlar tu voz de sonar molesta mientras sacas tu laptop de tu mochila.

"Suena como un plan" Nada en ella se mueve excepto sus ojos que miran la página.

"Investigar. _Juntas,"_ dices apretando los dientes.

Marceline suspira y baja su libro. Por un segundo piensas que ganaste, pero se para para poner su mochila sobre la mesa antes de seguir con su libro.

"Espera. ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntas

"Ya que no puedes estar callada en la _biblioteca_ , me iré a leer a otro lugar" Marceline dice mientras desliza su mochila por su hombro.

"¡No te puedes ir! ¡Se supone que debemos investigar! Técnicamente aún seguimos en clase, ¿recuerdas?"

"Te lo mando por email. Diviértete, princesa," dijo sobre su hombro mientras caminaba rumbo a la salida.

Rápidamente guardas tu laptop en tu mochila y la sigues.

"¡Marceline!" la llamas mientras la alcanzas. La ves tensionarse antes de voltearse.

"¿Qué?" dice secamente.

"No voy a dejar que te salgas de esta. Debemos hacer la investigación y no puedo hacerlo yo sola."

Marceline alza su mano hacia el puente de su nariz como si le doliera físicamente tener esta conversación. "Mira. Si me mandas tu investigación tan pronto como la tengas, recopilare nuestras investigaciones en un Documento de Google en la que las dos podamos acceder. Ahora, si me disculpas—"

"¿Por qué no quieres trabajar conmigo?"

Marceline parecía no esperarse esa pregunta. Por un segundo parecía que la agarraste con la guardia baja, pero casi instantáneamente su apariencia indiferente apareció. "¿Quién dice que no quiero trabajar contigo, princesa?"

"Mi nombre es Bonnibel, no princesa. Y segundo, parece que estas tratando de deshacerte de mi para no trabajar conmigo," respondes igualmente.

"Solo tengo mejores cosas que hacer que sentarme en la biblioteca y buscar información," Marceline respondió

"Claro. Porque desperdiciar tu tiempo leyendo es lo mismo que perder tu tiempo haciendo la investigación para un proyecto que vale el 15% de tu calificación."

Marceline rodo los ojos. "Lo que digas. Nos vemos, princesa."

Por un momento consideras dejarla ir, pero sabes que la necesitas para la nota. La persigues una vez más y pones tu mano sobre su hombro para darle vuelta.

El contacto permite que tus poderes empáticos se activen con ella. Whoa. Nunca habías sentido a alguien con tan oscura aura. No puedes ir en mucho detalle porque para el tiempo que proceses algo, ella golpeo tu mano.

"Tu seriamente debes aprender cuando las personas quieren estar lejos de ti," Marceline responde enojadamente.

"Yo solo, uh, quería quedar una hora para vernos. Ya que no tienes tiempo hoy."

Marceline rodo los ojos. "¿Cuándo tienes en mente?"

No habías pensado tan lejos. Tu solo pensaste que se negaría y que no quisiera arreglar una hora para reunirse. "Uhm … ¿Sábado en la tarde? ¿2pm?"

"Bien por mí," se da vuelta por sus talones y sigue en la dirección en la que iba. Tú definitivamente no estabas mirando su trasero en esos jeans negros antes que te voltearas y te dirigieras hacia la biblioteca.

Regresas a tu departamento, el cual está a unas cuadras del campus, unas horas después. Enviaste toda la información que encontraste a Marceline, esperando que cree el documento online que dijo. Una vez abres la puerta, dejas tu mochila y te sacas los zapatos para dirigirte hacia la cocina. ("Es pequeña, B, como tú," dijo Jake una vez lo vio.)

Le envías un texto a Jake y Lady en el grupo diciéndoles que estaban invitados a ver películas el viernes cuando te llega un correo con un link hacia el Documento de Google.

"Eso fue rápido para alguien que parece no importarle" dices para ti misma una vez que lo abres y ves que hay un par de cosas que tú no pusiste. Te abstienes de responderle el email con algo similar a lo que acabas de decir, porque no necesitas enojar más a Marceline de lo que ya está. Después de todo, quieres hacer un buen trabajo.

Unos minutos luego, Jake responde que está planeando ir a la fiesta el viernes, y que Finn le había dicho que les invite. Lady responde que también ira para mantener a Jake fuera de problemas. Luego sugirió que se reunieran hoy para ver una película, ya que era mitad de la semana y a todos les caería bien algo de relajación. Le mandas un texto a Phoebe, quien te dice que estará libre luego de su Club alrededor de las 8 de la noche.

Una vez todos te han respondido, colocas tu celular en la mesa y revisas en la alacena por snacks para comer. Es ahí cuando te das cuentas que no tienes palomitas y que prometiste tenerlas para hoy. Revisas el tiempo y son las seis. Tienes suficiente tiempo para ir a la tienda comprar palomitas y un litro de soda.

Coges tu casaca, estaba empezando a correr un poco de aire cuando regresabas de la universidad, coges tu mochila de tu cuarto, y te colocas tus zapatillas y sales por la puerta. El sol casi se oculta, tampoco que puedas verlo por la abundancia de nubes grises. Esperas regresar a tu apartamento antes de que empiece a llover.

Te toma alrededor de 15 minutos ir a la tienda y 5 minutos comprar las cosas. De paso coges una caja de dulces porque ya casi no te quedan en tu apartamento.

Estas caminando de regreso cuando decides ir por un atajo porque parece que va a empezar a llover. Es a través de un callejón pero te estas congelando y solo quieres regresar a tu apartamento.

Pensándolo bien, probablemente no fue tu mejor idea.

Puedes escuchar pasos detrás de ti y cuando te volteas. Hay una figura con una polera negra y jeans negro.

"Sé karate y tengo gas pimienta", le gritas, pero el hombre solo se ríe.

"Es gracioso que creas que me asustas," él dice, y de pronto te agarran por detrás. Tratas de patear a la persona detrás de tuyo, pero antes que puedas, escuchas un pitillo y los hombres están en el suelo, sin poder moverse. Rayos, quien fuera tiene una vara eléctrica.

Estas tan muerta.

De pronto, las dos personas que te estaban acosando, son jalados. Se escucha como si estuvieran siendo golpeados.

"¿Quién carajos eres?" uno de ellos gruñe.

"Vete de aquí," otra voz responde. Quien fuera, estaba utilizando un modificador de voz, porque sonaba nasal y robótico.

"Como si pudieras decirme que—" la segunda persona que te ataco es interrumpida por otro golpe, probablemente en el estómago.

Lentamente recuperas el uso de tus músculos, y de alguna forma se sientas opuesta a una pared, intentando estar lo más lejos posible.

Tu salvador te está mirando, con su polera verde oscuro (con la capucha puesta, por supuesto) y su jean negro. Los dos hombres que te atacaron están sentados en el suelo, sin sus capuchas y con sangre saliendo por sus narices.

"¿Les gustaría seguir aquí sentados o ustedes dos idiotas prefieren irse mientras aún pueden respirar?" El de la capucha verde dice. Los dos hombres se miran mutuamente y tropiezan mientras salen del callejón.

Para este punto ya te puedes parar, así que te paras y caminas hacia él.

"Gracias, uh…" dices, esperando que quien sea te dé su nombre.

"No lo menciones" se voltea para no verte. "Vete a casa, está por llover."

Miras arribas y ves que tiene razón. Te volteas para coger tu mochila, la cual se te callo, cuando peleabas, y cuando volteas a ver a quien sea que te salvo, se había ido.

Era extraño. No escuchaste pisadas. Ahora que lo piensas, tampoco lo escuchaste acercarse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Primero que nada gracias a todos los que leen este fict.**

 **Segundo, estoy enferma asi que si leen algo raro o mal escrito no me juzgen D: deberia estar descansando.**

 **Intentare subir el proximo capitulo pronto, aunque no prometo nada, debo entregar el avance de mi tesis la semana que entra... y digamos que estoy atrasada :/**

 **Sin mas les dejo el capitulo.**

* * *

No quieres decir que saliste corriendo, que lo que paso no te asusto, pero sería una mentira.

La verdad, estás aterrada. Casi fuiste secuestrada. Casi fuiste incapaz de seguir viviendo. Casi y no fuiste capaz de terminar la universidad, convertirte en periodista, y viajar por el mundo. Casi y te conviertes en otra estadística, otro encabezado, otra super desaparecida.

No te relajaste hasta que cerraste la puerta con llave. Estas casi segura de que las probabilidades de que te vuelvan a atacar es cerca a cero, especialmente ahora que el encapuchado de verde les pateo el trasero. Oh dios, ¿y si la siguieron a casa?

 _No, ellos corrieron hacia otra dirección,_ recuerdas. _Vamos, Bonnibel, saca esos pensamientos de tu cabeza._ Sabes que solo hará que te preocupes y estreses más, y no deberías. Estas bien. No te agarraron. Puedes continuar viviendo.

 _Un completo extraño te salvo._

Sacos los contenidos de las compras y las pones lejos (esperas que la soda se enfrié mientras llegan los otros), y te diriges a la ducha. Siempre te relaja cuando estas estresada y esperas que esta vez no sea distinto. El agua caliente recorre tu piel y puedes sentirte más relajada, pero sabes que los eventos de hoy se quedaran por un tiempo.

La siguiente cosa que tratas de decidir es si vas a reportar esto. Demonios, si vas a contarles a tus amigos sobre esto. La presión sanguínea de Lady se dispararía hasta el cielo, Jake diría algo sobre ir y capturar a esos sujetos, y a Phoebe a no te perdería de vista. Sabes que puedes cuidarte a tu sola, solamente fuiste tonta y bajaste la guardia. Nada te había pasado antes ¿así que porque ahora?

Clásico. _No te das cuenta lo que pasa hasta que te pasa._

Tú sabes lo que paso, a que no estabas preparada, e ibas a aprender a defenderte más ahora. Karate y gas pimienta funciona contra ladrones en la cuidad, no contra personas que intentaban secuestrar supers. Necesitabas trabajar en tu rayo telequinetico. Tan pronto tu papá descubrió que tenías otro poder, intento ayudarte a controlarlo. Durante los últimos años de secundaria eras capaz de mover pequeños objetos, pero aun necesitabas trabajar para poder crear un rayo. Además, ha pasado casi un año y probablemente deberías retomarlo.

Crees saber qué es lo que harás mañana cuando tú y los otros vayan a la arena a entrenar.

Otros quince minutos después y te sientes relajada para salir de la ducha y ponerte ropa cómoda. Checas tu teléfono y ves que tienes una llamada perdida y un texto de Lady, preguntándote que pueden traer ella y Jake. Casi y te ríes mientras les respondes que tienes todo lo necesario para la noche de películas. Lady te responde que ya estaban en camino.

Los dos vivían en el campus, porque Lady era administradora del piso y Jake "disfruta vivir en el campus. Puedes dormir hasta media hora antes de tu clase y todo es accesible". Además, todos saben que Jake probablemente hubiera herido o accidentalmente matado a alguien con sus bromas si no fuera que Lady estaba ahí.

Agarras algunas mantas de tu cuarto y las tiras sobre el mueble. Luego prendes el Wii U que tu papá te consiguió para tu cumpleaños y entras a Netflix. Alguien toca la puerta por unos minutos, y pausas un capítulo de _Park and recreation_ y casi gritas que está abierto pero recuerdas que cerraste con llave luego de regresar. Cuando abres la puerta Jake está parado ahí, sonriendo, con Lady atrás sosteniendo un taper.

"Tiempo sin verte, B," Jake entra y se saca los zapatos y dirigirse a su asiento usual. Lady sonríe, y sabes que está intentando disculparse por el comportamiento de Jake, pero si no lo supieras para ahora no serían tus amigos.

"Traje algunos dulces. Sé que el otro día dijiste que ya casi no tenías y no tenías tiempo para ir a la tienda" Lady dice mientras entra y se sacó también los zapatos.

"No tenías que" dices, agarrando el taper y dirigiéndote hacia la cocina para coger tus propios dulces y colocarlos en la mesa de la sala. Jake tiene el mando de la Wii U viendo que pueden ver, mientras Lady se sentó en el sillón y se colocaba la manta sobre sus piernas.

"¿Qué vamos a ver?" Jake pregunta cuando regresas a la cocina.

"Estoy bien con lo que sea," respondes cuando sacas las palomitas del microondas. Después agarras unos vasos y los llenas con soda.

"Oh, qué tal algo de Disney," Lady sugiere

"En ese caso voto por _Lilo & Stich"_ Jake comenta.

"La hemos visto un montón de veces, Jake," Lady responde. "Porque tú puedas verla todos los días no significa que todos debamos."

"Bien. Oh, _¡School of Rock!_ ¡Veamos esa!" Casi y puedes sentir a Jake emocionarse desde su sitio.

"De hecho, nunca la he visto" dices mientras traes las bebidas y te sientas junto a Lady.

"¡Vamos, Lady! ¿Cómo le puedes decir que no a Jack Black?" Jake hizo un puchero.

Lady suspira, pero está sonriendo y sabes que no le dirá que no. "Está bien. Vamos a verlo."

Jake hace el puño de la victoria y escuchas la campana del microondas. Rápidamente vas y lo colocas en un tazón y te diriges al mueble.

El personaje de Jack Black les enseña a los niños a tocar _Smoke on the Water_ con sus nuevos instrumentos cuando tocan tu puerta. Te remueves para atenderlo, y en tu camino tu dedo meñique del pie se golpea con la mesa. Jake pausea la película y se ríe de ti y resistes golpearlo mientras abres la puerta.

"Hey, Phoebe," te recompones, y puedes escuchar a Jake riéndose detrás de ti.

"uh, ¿Hola?" Alza la ceja mientras entra, sabiendo que se perdió algo gracioso.

"No te preocupes por eso," sacudes la cabeza mientras te diriges al sofá, dejándole espacio a Phoebe.

"Si aún te duele…" Lady empieza a decir, y tú alzas tu pierna para que ella lo coja. En pocos segundos el dolor se va y le sonríes agradecida. Phoebe no parecía notarlo mientras se sacaba los zapatos y se les unía en el sofá. Agarra una mano llena de palomitas y dirige su mirada a la pantalla.

" _School of Rock._ Bien," asiente y puedes ver a Jake mirando a Lady con una expresión de satisfacción antes de reanudar la película.

Cerca al final de la película, mirando a todos cantando la canción final que la banda tocaba al final de la película, te das cuenta que con amigos como estos, probablemente superes todo.

* * *

La siguiente mañana duermes un poco, ya que no tenías clases temprano. De todos modos, necesitabas un poco de descanso.

Te diriges al campus alrededor del medio día para estudiar, porque tu padre te metió al plan de comidas del campus otra vez y sabes que Jake y Lady probablemente estén ahí almorzando.

Estas en camino a la cafetería, caminas por la parte menos concurrida del campus, cuando sientes un aura familiar. Sabes que no es Jake, Lady, Phoebe o Finn, porque puedes sentir sus emociones, no solo sus presencias. La única persona que estuviste recientemente en contacto era Marceline.

Sabes que ella está a tu izquierda, entre dos edificios, mientras caminas cerca puedes oír que está hablando con alguien. Antes que te des cuenta que estás haciendo, estas contra la pared de la esquina de donde la conversación estaba pasando ahí.

"¿Qué mierda estabas pensando?" Marceline preguntas.

"Tú sabes lo que estaba pensando, Batty," una voz masculina familiar responde.

"Marshall," Marceline suspira. Luego haces click. Marshall Lee, uno de los amigos de Finn. ¿Cómo era que Marceline conocía a Marshall? No parecía como si ella tuviera que ver algo con él. Y porque la estaba llamando Batty. Cualquier otro hubiera recibido un puñetazo.

"Sabes exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. Entre menos que sepas, mejor. No puedo meterte en problemas de nuevo," Marshall dice. "La última vez casi y no lo logras."

¿Están hablando de distribuir drogas o algo? ¿Qué está pasando?

"Tengo que ir a clases," Marshall dice unos pocos segundos después. "Te veré luego, Batty."

Te apresuras a la cafetería antes que se den cuenta que estuviste escuchando. Das una mirada atrás y ves a Marshall caminando en dirección opuesta y a Marceline apoyada sobre la pared, mirando seriamente su celular.

¿Qué demonios acabas de escuchar?

* * *

Marshall se refiere a Marcy como Batty, por vampirito xD (como batman)

Aquí un resumen de los poderes para que no se mareen.

Bonnibel – Empatía

Lady – Manipulación de la salud, generación de campo de fuerza.

Jake – Manipulación orgánica

Phoebe- Fuego/electricidad


	4. Chapter 4

**Soy de lo peor, ya tenia este capitulo listo hace dos semanas u.u y recien lo publico, no me maten. Ya va a empezar la accion. Ojala y me salga bien, no soy muy buena con escenas de peleas.**

* * *

"Dejarle a Finn que olvide de reservar un cuarto en la Arena," Phoebe suspira, descansando su frente en sus palmas.

"¡Hey! ¡Estaba súper ocupado esta semana!" Finn dice, sentándose con su bandeja de comida.

Estas en la cafetería. Para el momento en que llegaste, Jake y Lady prácticamente han terminado de comer y para el momento en que tienes tu comida, Phoebe también llega. Ahora que todos han acabado, así que esperan a Finn antes de dirigirse todos a la Arena.

"Felizmente decidí revisar si estaba reservado," Lady dice. "Es bueno que nosotros vamos todos las semanas y el gerente nos esperaba. Sino no hubieras sido capaz de conseguir un lugar."

Phoebe está mirando a Finn, quien no parece hacerle caso mientras ataca a su comida.

"Podrías comer sin hacer ruido," Phoebe dice frustrada, y sabes que se está conteniendo de cachetear a Finn.

"Lo siento," Finn luce avergonzado. "Estoy tratando de apurarme para llegar."

"Tal vez si no comieras la cantidad de comida como para un caballo –"

"¡Hey! Mi poder gasta mucha energía," Finn dice, otra vez con su boca llena.

"Oh, sí, estoy segura que transformarte en animales es mucho más difícil que crear algo del aire," Phoebe le responde a Finn.

"Bueno, veremos lo bien que te funciona cuando te patee el trasero" Finn dice mientras traga su comida.

"Bro, no hables con la boca llena," Jake lo calla.

Esto parece detener la discusión, al menos por ahora. Phoebe revisa algo en su celular mientras Finn continua comiendo.

Cuando Finn termina (lo cual no demoro tanto), se dirigen a la Arena, en el carro de Jake. Casi todo el camino Phoebe y Finn estaban discutiendo quien ganaría en un uno contra uno, como hacen todas las semanas, mientras Jake y Lady hablando de la fiesta del viernes.

Finalmente cuando llegan, Lady se dirige a la recepción y les saluda LSP, la recepcionista.

"¿Discutiendo como siempre?" LSP asiente hacia Finn y Phoebe.

Jake asiente, "¿no sería una típica semana para nosotros, no?"

"No te equivocas," LSP se rie y le entrega a Lady una llave para el cuarto de ejercicios que siempre usan.

"Gracias LSP", dices, y todos se dirigen por el pasadizo hacia el cuarto.

"Un momento chicos, deje mi maleta de la Arena donde mi papá cuando lo visite esta semana, así que tendré que rentar ropa," Finn dice.

Miras a Phoebe y piensas que esta por darle un golpe a Finn.

"Bueno, ¡apúrate!" frunce el ceño cuando ve que Finn no se mueve, con miedo de enojarla más.

"¿Qué te tiene tan enojada?" Finn pregunta mientras se para detrás de una línea agarrándose las manos.

Phoebe mira a todos, curiosos de que pueda responder.

"Es solo, ha pasado una semana entera desde que use mis poderes y necesito dejarlo salir," dice luciendo incomoda por primera vez.

"¿No pudiste ir donde los bomberos esta semana?" pregunta Lady. Phoebe usualmente ayuda a entrenar a los bomberos porque puedes proveerles de fuego controlado. Claro, no puede incendiar un edificio o algo. Usualmente le preguntan si puede encender un cuarto hasta que el bombero lo controle para seguir con otro cuarto y seguir así una y otra vez. Los siguen con una cámara para indicarles en que cuarto entrar. Fuiste con ella una vez, cuando estaban, bueno, saliendo, y puedes decir que ella amaba lo que hacía. Tú creías que debías restringir tus poderes el mayor tiempo.

Sabes que Lady cura a Jake y otros del grupo todo el tiempo, y sabes que Jake va al invernadero de la universidad a ayudar a crecer las plantas. No estas segura de lo que hace Finn para desfogarse además de venir aquí una vez a la semana. ¿Tal vez corre siendo diferentes animales?

"… Si tan solo tuviéramos poderes como B," Jake llama tu atención en la conversación.

"No creo que quieras poderes empáticos, Jake," le dices. "Te volvería loco."

"Bueno, duh, ¡Es por eso que eres nuestra amiga! Porque estás loca," sonríe y tú lo empujas suavemente.

Finn se acerca al counter y le dice su tamaño. Una vez que se pone el polo encima de su ropa de trabajo se dirige al cuarto.

Es básicamente el tamaño de un gimnasio de la secundaria, con metales extremadamente pesados (la mayoría de más de una tonelada) y pelotas de goma de todos los tamaños, y una variedad de maniquíes (los cuales son a prueba de fuego, agua y veneno y casi de todo). El cuarto entero era blanco, al menos, por ahora.

"¿Qué escenario deberíamos tener hoy?" Lady pregunta mientras la mayoría lucha por ponerse su equipo.

"Esperaba que algo con por lo menos una planta," Jake sonríe.

"Dices eso todas las semanas," Phoebe rodo los ojos, "Es como lo que puedes controlar o algo."

"Ha ha," le da un empujón a Phoebe, quien cae al suelo. La única razón por la que se cayó, es que perdió el balance porque estaba tratando de amarrarse las zapatillas, pero aun así era divertido.

"Hey, ¿quieres que te patee el trasero también?" Phoebe se paró. "Porque lo hare Jake, lo hare."

"¿Quieres bailar, flamita?" Jake levanta los puños, pero no puede evitarlo y sonríe.

"Oh, tú lo pediste," Phoebe se lanza hacia Jake, tumbándola en el suelo.

"¡Hey, esperen! ¡Todavía no estamos listos!" Lady grita, pero sabes que es inútil. Caminas hacia la estructura donde está el termostato en haces click en aleatorio.

La habitación cambia en varios escenarios antes de quedarse en uno. De pronto, tanques de agua aparecen en dos esquinas de la habitación y los metales y las pelotas elásticas se anclan en el agua. El suelo es un de un azul oscuro pulido y las paredes y el techo son de un cielo azul.

"¡Esa fue una buena opción!" Phoebe tira a Jake y lentamente se para. Jake y Finn están que se parten de risa, y Lady intenta no reír. No puedes evitarlo y una risilla se te escapas mientras cambias el controlador.

"Bueno si te vas a quejar de esto," cambias las opciones, y de pronto la parte de atrás del cuarto se llena de raíces, y la parte frontal es completamente blanco, como cuando entraron. Las pelotas se vuelven de metal y plástico.

"¡Gracias, B!" Jake jala algunas raíces y le cachetea ligeramente a Phoebe en la cara, retándola. "Vamos a hacerlo, pequeño fénix."

Phoebe rodo los ojos y de pronto cerro los puños y sabes lo que va a ocurrir. Se encienden y la sonrisa de Jake se borra de su rostro.

"¡Oh, rayos!" Retrocede y jala las raíces enfrente de él, bloqueando las bolas de fuego que le tiraba.

"Creo que deberíamos hacer equipos," Finn sonríe y se transforma en un tigre antes de lanzarse contra Phoebe. Antes de que pudiera tumbarla, ella lo escucha, y sale del camino.

Desvías tu atención de la pelea y miras a Lady, quien los mira atentamente. Ella usualmente se sienta a un lado, mirando en caso de que alguien salga herido y necesite ayuda.

"Hey, ¿Lady?" preguntas.

Se voltea hacia ti, sonriéndote, "¿En qué te puedo ayudar?"

"Realmente lo apreciaría si me ayudas con un poder mío," dices. "A pasado un tiempo desde que lo use, y bueno…"

Lady pone un brazo para confortarte sobre tu hombro. De algún modo, aun si eres empática, puedes leerla bien. "Lo que necesites, Bonnibel. ¿Qué tipo de poder estamos hablando?"

Respiras una y otra vez antes de responder. "Puedo crear una explosión telequinetica."

La sonrisa de Lady se amplia. "Definitivamente puedo ayudarte con eso."

* * *

 **No se olviden de dejar review y comentarme lo que quieran, siempre los leo.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo :)**


End file.
